


PRETTY SETTER SQUAD  💕✨

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is horny bitch, Atsumu likes to say things about hinata, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Koganegawa has a crush on Goshiki, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, Reaction Pics, Texting, There is no way to tag this, kageyama says the most random shit, kenma and Akaashi love to start shit, mature language, oikawa has a twitter account to hate on people, semi Shirabu have an unresolved beef with Oikawa, suga is equally as crazy as everyone, they are talking shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: BlueberryMilkWhy am I here?GrandKingYou aren’t meant to be hereGrandKingAnd emo bitch Eita and weird fringe prickGrandKingNow it’s pretty setter squad and kageyama,semi and shirabu
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, They are mentioned - Relationship, koganegawa is a virgin
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 74
Kudos: 435





	1. ✨ There’s No Need to Kink Shame ✨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisa_Soundara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Soundara/gifts).



> Enjoy

* * *

**PRETTY SETTER SQUAD 💕✨**

* * *

  
_GrandKing [Oikawa] has added_

_DepressedOwl [Akaashi]_  
_SunflowerHoe [Sugawara]_  
_Kodzuken [Kenma]_  
_BlondTwin [Atsumu]_  
_YellowAngryBird [Koganegawa]_

SunflowerHoe

**What about Kageyama? Semi? Shirabu?**

GrandKing

**Who are these people?**

BlondTwin

**Petty**

  
GrandKing

  
**I’m not petty I just prefer them**  
**to not be here**

YellowAngryBird

**That’s mean**

YellowAngryBird

**I’m adding them**

_YellowAngryBird has added_

_BlueberryMilk [Kageyama]_  
_Shirabu [Shirabu]_  
_Panic!AtTheEita [Semi]_

DepressedOwl

**This group chat is going to be dead**  
**in less than half an hour**

GrandKing

**Shut up! It’s not!**

GrandKing

**And WHEN DID YOU START**  
**USING REACTION PICS?!  
  
**

Shirabu

**Have you been talking to Tendou?**

DepressedOwl

**No**

SunflowerHoe

**Bokuto’s influence?**

BlueberryMilk

**Why am I here?**

GrandKing

**You aren’t meant to be here**

GrandKing

**And emo bitch Eita and weird fringe prick**

GrandKing

**Now it’s pretty setter squad and kageyama,**  
**semi and shirabu**

Kodzuken

**You’re more petty than Kuroo and Daishou ffs**

DepressedOwl

**No comment**

Panic!AtTheEita

**What the fuck did me and  
Shirabu do to you?**

GrandKing

**Played in the same team as the U word**

Shirabu

**UsHIJIMA IS A GREAT MAN  
STFU UP ARSELESS BITCH**

Kodzuken

**I was just about to leave**

Kodzuken

**But this got interesting**

DepressedOwl

**Continue to fight**

YellowAngryBird

**Let’s not**

SunflowerHoe

**I’m with Kenma and Akaashi**

SunflowerHoe

**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**

GrandKing

**He’s not fucking great! He’s ugly, tall,**  
**stupid and he doesnt know when to shut up**

Shirabu

**Are you sure you’re not describing**  
**yourself?**

SunflowerHoe

**HE REALLT SAID THAT**

Shirabu

**At least my mans is a top ace**

GrandKing

**IWA CHAN DESERVES TO BE**  
**NUMBER ONE BITCH**

DepressedOwl

**Excuse me**

DepressedOwl

**We all know Bokuto deserves the**  
**top spot**

BlondTwin

**Everyone is seriously so petty**

BlondTwin

**But I’m petty little bitch fuck dick 😩✌️😗✌️😃**

BlueberryMilk

**What happened?**

BlondTwin

**Osamu took my phone**

Shirabu

**YALL ARE A BUNCH OF WEIRDOS**

Panic!AtTheEita

**And you’re not?**

Shirabu

**SENPAI YOU ARE MENAT**  
**TO BE ON MY SIDE**

Kodzuken

**Biggest anime betrayal 😞**

YellowAngryBird

**Can’t we get along?**

DepressedOwl

**No**

GrandKing

**No**

SunflowerHoe

**No**

Shirabu

**No**

BlondTwin

**This is giving Simon Cowell vibes**

BlueberryMilk

**I really don’t know what’s going on**

GrandKing

**When DO YOU EVER KNOW 🙄**

SunflowerHoe

**STOP BEING RUDE**

GrandKing

**No**

GrandKing

**Only Iwa can tell me what to do**

DepressedOwl

**Kinky**

Kodzuken

**So are you an M?**

GrandKing

**No THE FUCK**

DepressedOwl

**There’s no need to kink shame**

Kodzuken

**Shut up Akaashi**

DepressedOwl

**Everyone should be accepting**  
**of kinks and fetishes**

Shirabu

**What the fuck am I reading?!!**

Panic!AtTheEita

Kodzuken

**You only say that because**  
**you love being fucked and spanked**  
**by bokuto ffs**

GrandKing

**Oh to see without my eyes**

SunflowerHoe

DepressedOwl

**No I don’t**

Kodzuken

YellowAngryBird

**This is too much information**

GrandKing

**Iwa chan isn’t gentle with**  
**sex**

GrandKing

**He’s rough and bites a lot**

BlondTwin

**No one asked but okay**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Tendou is weirdo**

Shirabu

**WIAT YIU ARE DATINF TENDOU**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Isn’t it obvious**

Shirabu

**I thought you were just close**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Do the bite marks and burn marks from**  
**ropes not give it away?**

DepressedOwl

**You like being tied up?**

DepressedOwl

**What’s your favourite knot?**

Kodzuken

**Calm down Akaashi**

GrandKing

**I never knew quiet cute pure**  
**Akaashi was a kinky masochist**

BlueberryMilk

**Hinata likes blindfolding me**  
**he doesn’t like me watching him ride me**

SunflowerHoe

**TOO TOO TOO MCUH**  
**INFORMATION**

Kodzuken

**Oh he listened to me**

DepressedOwl

**He actually went through with it 🤭**

GrandKing

**Why are you infecting**  
**Shoyo for?**

Kodzuken

**He just asked how to spice things**  
**up in the bedroom**

YellowAngryBird

**Wait you guys are having sex?**

BlondTwin

**Kita is scary when it comes**  
**to sex**

BlondTwin

**He never allows me to have control**  
**I’m the top but I’m only the top**  
**in the sense of putting my dick in**

Shirabu

**I don’t even need to see your**  
**face to know the horrid expression**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Have you gotten fucked by Ushiwaka**

GrandKing

**Ugh ew**

Shirabu

**No I’m too scared**

Shirabu

**His dick is probably the size of my**  
**fucking forearm**

GrandKing

**You are giving him too**  
**much praise**

BlondTwin

**Nah he’s telling the truth**  
**Omi told me**

BlueberryMilk

**Just ask him**

BlondTwin

**Like it’s that easy idiot**

SunflowerHoe

**That’s how I did it**

Kodzuken 

**We are just going to ignore  
the fact that Ushijima fucked Sakusa **

DepressedOwl

**I think we are**

Shirabu

**You just went up to Daichi**  
**and was like May I borrow your cock?**

SunflowerHoe

**I actually said**

SunflowerHoe

**Feed me your cock**

GrandKing

**I said that to iwa and**  
**I got punched into space**

GrandKing

**I got Iwa’s cock by  
buying him a shifty Godzilla plush**

BlondTwin

**Romantic**

YellowAngryBird

**How is this fair?**

YellowAngryBird

**How is everyone having SEX??! I**  
**HAVENT EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS**

Shirabu

**lol sad**

****


	2. ✨ How Big Is Bokuto? ✨

* * *

**PRETTY SETTER SQUAD 💕✨**

* * *

  
GrandKing

**Akaashi I’m curious**

DepressedOwl

**About what?**

GrandKing

**How big is Bokuto?**

DepressedOwl

**Why is that your concern?**

GrandKing

**I’m just curious**

DepressedOwl

**Does it look like I have a**   
**tape measure when I’m about**   
**to suck his cock?**

Kodzuken

**You’re so stingy**

BlondTwin

**Just tell us ffs**

BlondTwin

**Is it because he is small?**

GrandKing

**Micro tings**

DepressedOwl

**HE ISNT SMALL FFS**

Shirabu

**Then how big is it**

DepressedOwl

**In high digits**

Panic!AtTheEita

**That’s not a number**

GrandKing

**Tell me when to stop**

GrandKing

**7?**

GrandKing

**8?**

GrandKing

**9?**

GrandKing

**Akaashi you are taking the piss**

BlueberryMilk

**Do you think Bokuto is part of the**   
**Yakuza?**

Shirabu

**What? Where did this come from?**

Kodzuken

Kodzuken

**Explain your reason**

BlueberryMilk

**Well he wears those long kneepad**   
**shits**

GrandKing

**And?**

BlueberryMilk

**I thought maybe he is**   
**hiding the tattoos that the**   
**Yakuza members have**

BlondTwin

**Why is there some logic?**

DepressedOwl

**He definitely is not part of**   
**the mafia**

GrandKing

**How do you know?**

DepressedOwl

**Maybe because I’m his boyfriend??**

Kodzuken

**Bokuto isn’t fit for the Yakuza**

GrandKing

**OMFG**

GrandKing

**Is this your man?**

GrandKing

Kodzuken

**Sadly**

Kodzuken

**Yes**

BlondTwin

**Leopard print why?**

YellowAngryBird

**Is he a cougar?**

DepressedOwl

**You didn’t I-**

Panic!AtTheEita

**I wouldn’t even wear them**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Even if Gerard Way wore them**

Shirabu

**Stfu you emo bitch**

Kodzuken

Kodzuken

**This you?**

GrandKing

**THATS NOT ME**

DepressedOwl

GrandKing

GrandKing **  
**

**Is this you?**

Kodzuken

**YOU ARE SOOOOO PETTYY**

DepressedOwl

**New contact picture**

Kodzuken

**Don’t you dare bitch**

Shirabu

Shirabu

**This you Atsumu?**

BlondTwin

**Fuck off**

GrandKing

**Are you sure you don’t have another**   
**twin?**

BlondTwin

**The last time I checked**

BlondTwin

**I WASNT A PILE OF FUCKING**   
**ASHES**

DepressedOwl

**He really went there**

Panic!AtTheEita

**So you are saying you have mummy**   
**issues?**

_BlondTwin has left the chat_

Shirabu

**Pathetic**

YellowAngryBird

**Guys why are you so mean?**

BlueberryMilk

**Deserved it**

GrandKing

**You are still salty after he called you**   
**a goody two shoes**

BlueberryMilk

**What’s it to you?**

GrandKing

SunflowerHoe

**What the fuck is happening?**

Shirabu

**Where have you been?**

SunflowerHoe

**I was with Daichi**

GrandKing

**What did you do?**

SunflowerHoe

**Watched a movie**

DepressedOwl

**Don’t lie**

Kodzuken

**WaTcHeD a MoViE**

Kodzuken

**Do you mean you sucked his dick**

SunflowerHoe

**It’s not all about sex y’know**

GrandKing

**You are fooling no one here**

GrandKing

SunflowerHoe

**I may have accidentally sucked**   
**his dick**

YellowAngryBird

**How does that happen?**

SunflowerHoe

**We were watching a movie**

SunflowerHoe

**And it just**

SunflowerHoe

**Went in**

Panic!AtTheEita

**It happens**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Happened to me the other day**

GrandKing

**A very common issue**

DepressedOwl

DepressedOwl

DepressedOwl

DepressedOwl

Shirabu

**Sweetie you are in the wrong chat**

GrandKing

DepressedOwl

**Shit**

DepressedOwl

**Pretend you didn’t see that**

Kodzuken

**That is going to be very hard to**   
**forget that**

YellowAngryBird

Panic!AtTheEita

**I’m taking those**

Panic!AtTheEita

**For research**

Shirabu

**Horny dick**

SunflowerHoe

**I USE THEM ON DAICHI ALL THE TIME**

YellowAngryBird

**Why am I associated with bottoms?**

BlueberryMilk

SunflowerHoe

**Not you too Kageyama**

BlueberryMilk

**Sorry that was meant for hinata**

GrandKing

**Oh to have Iwa between my legs rn**

Shirabu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ✌️😗✌️


	3. ✨ His thighs are sexy ✨

* * *

**PRETTY SETTER SQUAD 💕✨**

* * *

BlueberryMilk

**Atsumu keeps on asking me**   
**to add him back**

BlueberryMilk

**Should I?**

YellowAngryBird

**Yes don’t be mean**

_BlueberryMilk has added_

_BlondTwin_

Shirabu

**Are you still upset**

BlondTwin

**I thought about it**

Shirabu

**And?**

BlondTwin

**I would rather be Sangwoo than**   
**look like a fucking Karen**

GrandKing

GrandKing

**You’re fringe is fucking terrible**

Shirabu

**At least I have an arse**

GrandKing

**So you are admitting to  
having bad hair**

Shirabu

**I can fix my hair**

Shirabu

**But nothing can fix that flatness sis**

Panic!AtTheEita

SunflowerHoe

**We aren’t the pretty setter squad**

GrandKing

**The fuck you mean**

SunflowerHoe

**We should be known as**   
**the petty setter squad**

Kodzuken

**Fact**

Kodzuken

**You all have stinking attitudes**

DepressedOwl

**Toxic af**

GrandKing

Kodzuken

**It’s because they are from the countryside**

DepressedOwl

**You didn’t**

DepressedOwl

Kodzuken

**It’s the thin air**

BlueberryMilk

**The air is fine**

DepressedOwl

**Bro you can’t even spell discussion**

SunflowerHoe

**I recall Bokuto couldn’t spell**   
**concern**

DepressedOwl

**We don’t speak about that**

BlondTwin

**At least my school was one of the**   
**favourites to win at nationals**

BlondTwin

**And I recall two teams did not getting in**

BlondTwin

**No I meant three**

YellowAngryBird

**Fuck you**

Shirabu

**Say it sis**

Panic!AtTheEita

**I hope you choke on your tongue**

GrandKing

GrandKing

**No one actually likes you**

BlondTwin

**So?**

DepressedOwl

**The energy I want**

BlueberryMilk

**And I have a vague memory**

BlueberryMilk

**That Karasuno won**

YellowAngryBird

**Let’s all chill**

YellowAngryBird

**Finish the lyrics**

YellowAngryBird

**I want**

DepressedOwl

**Cock**

GrandKing

Kodzuken

**Death**

Kodzuken

**Akaashi**

BlondTwin

**I want to fuck Hinata at least once**

BlueberryMilk

**The fuck?**

DepressedOwl

YellowAngryBird

**It’s I want it that way**

YellowAngryBird

**But it’s not that simple for**   
**any of you**

BlondTwin

**His thighs are sexy**

SunflowerHoe

**You are literally talking about his**   
**boyfriend**

BlondTwin

**And? He’s hot can’t I stare my**   
**opinion**

Shirabu

**This is why you were removed**

BlueberryMilk

BlueberryMilk

**Say one more thing**

GrandKing

**Mans got a gun**

Kodzuken

**This chat gets weirder and weirder ffs**

SunflowerHoe

**Why does Kageyama's hair actually look**   
**like Kris Jenners?**

DepressedOwl


	4. ✨ Why Are Bottoms So Mean ✨

* * *

**PRETTY SETTER SQUAD 💕✨**

* * *

Panic!AtTheEita

**What the fuck is this?**

Panic!AtTheEita

Seijoh 💯   
@shittyorizawa   
Shiratoriskawa should be cancelled 3:20 AM - 20/07/20  3  29 

Panic!AtTheEita

Seijoh 💯   
@shittyorizawa   
Reasons to go to seijoh: one, iwaizumi; two, iwa; three, the ace of seijoh 12:28 PM - 13/08/20  50  150 

Panic!AtTheEita

Seijoh 💯   
@shittyorizawa   
@ushijimawakatoshi bitch 5:45AM - 03/06/20  0  15 

GrandKing

**Who would make an account like**   
**that**

DepressedOwl

**You are fooling no one**

Kodzuken

**Pathetic**

BlueberryMilk

**You are so shitty**

YellowAngryBird

**So salty**

SunflowerHoe

Shirabu

Seijoh 💯   
@shittyorizawa   
@ushijimawakatoshi as doctor Phil once said: you’re ugly, you’re disgusting, I’m going to kill you 5:45AM - 03/06/20  0  15 

YellowAngryBird

**Why?**

GrandKing

Panic!AtTheEita

**You’re a clown**

Panic!AtTheEita

DepressedOwl

Kodzuken

**Imagine being that sad**

BlondTwin

**I know how to win this**

BlondTwin

**Put your hand up if you’ve been to**   
**nationals**

DepressedOwl

**You really went there**

DepressedOwl

SunflowerHoe

SunflowerHoe

**I’m just going to embrace the**   
**pettiness**

YellowAngryBird

 **I haven’t been** 😔

DepressedOwl

**Shit we made the nice one sad**

BlueberryMilk

 **Imagine not going to nationals** 🤡🤡🤡

Kodzuken

**Kogane this doesn't involve you**

Shirabu

**Oikawa you need to get a life**

Shirabu

Seijoh 💯   
@shittyorizawa   
@BlueberryMilk no one likes u 🖕🏻 5:45AM - 22/08/20  0  15 

BlueberryMilk

**I didn’t say anything**

GrandKing

**Did I lie?**

DepressedOwl

DepressedOwl

**Oikawa**

YellowAngryBird

Shirabu

Kodzuken

**Simp**

Kodzuken

YellowAngryBird

 **I didn't mean to send that it was meant to** **be something else**

GrandKing

**Let's forget me being pathetic for**   
**a moment because one of us is**   
**affected by simping disease**

GrandKing

**Why Goshiki? Why not Kunimi? Or Kindaichi?**   
**Or anyone that isn’t from shiritorisawa**

Shriabu

**Learn to spell it**

GrandKing

**No**

YellowAngryBird

**I don’t like goshiki**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Who you trying to convince**

BlueberryMilk

**Kunimi and kindaichi are going out though**

GrandKing

**Who said he can’t have unrequited love**

BlueberryMilk

**But that’s sad who would want that**

YellowAngryBird

**I like no one**

DepressedOwl

**Sis**

Kodzuken

**Chile**

SunflowerHoe

SunflowerHoe

**Akaashi and Kenma**

BlondTwin

**Stop drifting from the conversation**

BlondTwin

**Does the badly bowl haircut arouse you**

Shirabu

**It’s the bangs for me**

Panic!AtTheEita

**It’s the unnecessary yes for me**

GrandKing

**It’s shiratarisawa for me**

YellowAngryBird

**I DONT LIKE HIM BRUH**

DepressedOwl

**It’s the bruh for me**

YellowAngryBird

**Why are bottoms so mean**


	5. ✨ I Just Found Bokuto’s Twin ✨

* * *

**PRETTY SETTER SQUAD 💕✨**

* * *

SunflowerHoe

**The sexual tension between Hinata's serves and kageyama’s head, it’s astronomical**

BlueberryMilk

**The sexual tension between my fist**   
**and your face is astronomical**

DepressedOwl

**Say sorry immediately**

SunflowerHoe

**Where’s this aggression coming**   
**from**

Kodzuken

**Haven’t had sex in a long time**   
**bud**

GrandKing

**Pathetic**

BlondTwin

**You don’t have the right to call**   
**others pathetic**

GrandKing

**Stfu no one likes you**

Shirabu

**There’s already beef ffs**

Panic!AtTheEita

**I hate this group chat**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Yall ain’t it**

GrandKing

**Don’t use yall again**

Panic!AtTheEita

**I’m sorry**

YellowAngryBird

**I just found Bokuto’s twin**

DepressedOwl

**Show immediately**

Kodzuken

**What’s with you and your**   
**immediately today**

YellowAngryBird

DepressedOwl

**Send me more pictures**

DepressedOwl

**He’s so hot**

DepressedOwl

**His dick must be hugeee**

DepressedOwl

**Massive**

DepressedOwl

GrandKing

GrandKing

**Stop it**

Panic!AtTheEita

**He ain’t it**

Kodzuken

**It must be a type**

DepressedOwl

**How can you not see the**   
**hotness**

YellowAngryBird

**I wish I didn’t show you now**

BlueberryMilk

**He does look like Bokuto though**

BlueberryMilk

**It’s the abs**

Kodzuken

**The abs?**

Kodzuken

Kodzuken

**Not the hair???**

DepressedOwl

**Oh to a have a threesome**

_BlondTwin has removed_

_DepressedOwl_

BlondTwin

**He needs to stop**

GrandKing

**He’s too horny**

Kodzuken

**I don’t understand why he’s like**   
**that**

Kodzuken

**Bokuto and him fuck almost every day**

Shirabu

**Ew**

GrandKing

**Lucky bitch and he wants more**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Does your mans not give you enough**

GrandKing

**Iwa fucks me good stfu**

GrandKing

**Your boyfriend is a clown**

GrandKing

GrandKing

**Ronald McDonald looking arse**

Shirabu

Shirabu

**You didn’t just-**

YellowAngryBird

**I just wanted to say Garou looks**   
**like Bokuto**


	6. ✨ Suga and Daichi Fucked Outside ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit chaotic
> 
> This is lowkey not that great and bit messy.
> 
> Its shitty sorry 👁👄👁

* * *

**Pretty Setter Squad 💕✨**

* * *

_  
GrandKing has added_

_MakiMaki_

BlondTwin

**Who the fuck?**

MakiMaki

**Yall are so salty**

MakiMaki

**Yall need to stop being so**  
**petty**

MakiMaki

**Bruv you all are so tapped**

_GrandKing has removed_

_MakiMaki_

Shirabu

**Who the fuck?**

GrandKing

**Don’t mind him**

Panic!AtTheEita

**What was that?**

GrandKing

**One of my teammates**

BlondTwin

**How did he get into this chat?**

GrandKing

**I think he signed into my account**

_GrandKing has added_

_UshijimaWakatoshi_

UshijimaWakatoshi

**What is this?**

BlondTwin

**This is epic**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Hello**

UshijimaWakatoshi

**What is this?**

GrandKing

**WHAT DID I DO TO**  
**DESERVE THIS TREATMENT?!**

BlueberryMilk

**A lot**

BlueberryMilk

**Idiot**

GrandKing

UshijimaWakatoshi

**Why do you have a picture of a**  
**child?**

GrandKing

_GrandKing has added_

_MakiMaki_  
_SunOftheMatt_  
_KingOfBowlHaircuts_

MakiMaki

**Goshiki Kogane likes you**

SunOfTheMatt

**He desperately wants to fuck you**

YellowAngryBird

**No I don’t**

YellowAngryBird

**Don’t believe them**

_Kodzuken has added_

_DepressedOwl_

Kodzuken

**Shit is going downnnnnn**

DepressedOwl

**Why is Ushijima here?**

DepressedOwl

**I thought you didn’t like him**

GrandKing

**I can’t delete him off the chat**

GrandKing

**Because of my shitty teammates**

KingOfBowlHaircuts

**What is happening?**

KingOfBowlHaircuts

**Kogane likes me?**

KingOfBowlHaircuts

KingOfBowlHaircuts

KingOfBowlHaircuts

**I meant to send that**

YellowAngryBird

**I don't**

YellowAngryBird

**I don’t**

YellowAngryBird

SunOfTheMatt

**MAN REALLT SENT BEETLEJUICE**

MakiMaki

**I’m deaddddd**

GrandKing

**You really are**

GrandKing

**I’m going to fucking kill you**

UshijimaWakatoshi

**What is going on?**

GrandKing

**Shut up!**

DepressedOwl

Shirabu

Shirabu

**Atsumu this you?**

UshijimaWakatoshi

**What are you doing here?**

Shirabu

**I’m out**

Shirabu

_Shirabu has left the chat_

_MakiMaki has added_

_Shirabu_

MakiMaki

**Bitch no one is leaving**

DepressedOwl

**What is this?**

DepressedOwl

**Are you trying to make the**  
**setter squad hate each other more?**

MakiMaki

**Well**

MakiMaki

**Yes**

Kodzuken

DepressedOwl

**I have something to say**

DepressedOwl

**Because you bitches kicked me out**

DepressedOwl

**I’m going to tell Suga’s secret**

SunflowerHoe

**No**

SunflowerHoe

**Bitch stfu**

SunflowerHoe

**My Kouhai is here**

BlueberryMilk

**Tell**

SunflowerHoe

**Kageyama**

DepressedOwl

**Suga and Daichi fucked outside**

DepressedOwl

**In a park**

DepressedOwl

**At night**

DepressedOwl

Kodzuken

Kodzuken

**I’m dead**

_UshijimaWakatoshi has left the chat_

GrandKing

**Thank fuck**

KingOfBowlHaircuts

**I’m gone too**

KingOfBowlHaircuts

**This doesn’t seem like a safe space**

_KingOfBowlHaircuts has left the chat_

YellowAngryBird

**Thank god**

BlondTwin

**Shirabu is your humour only**  
**this you shit**

BlondTwin

**I’m glad I look like the fucking bee**

BlondTwin

**that mans is sexy af**

MakiMaki

**Before we leave I will like to part ways**  
**with a little gift**

_MakiMaki has changed the group name_

_Whores_

_MakiMaki and SunOfTheMatt have left the chat_

GrandKing


	7. ✨ I Have Your Nudes ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess. A lot of shit happens. There’s no structure. 
> 
> When do group chats even have structure anyway?

* * *

**Whores**

* * *

  
GrandKing

**I forgot to add someone**

_GrandKing has added_

_ShallowGuy_

DepressedOwl

**I feel as if we are going to forget**   
**about what happened yesterday**

GrandKing

**We don’t need to talk about it**

ShallowGuy

**Why am I here?**

BlondTwin

**Why is that the first thing**   
**people ask**

Kodzuken

**Because this is an absolute**   
**shit hole**

DepressedOwl

**^**

DepressedOwl

**It ain’t a lie**

BlueberryMilk

**I don’t like it here**

GrandKing

**Then why don’t you leave**

BlueberryMilk

**I don’t know how to**

ShallowGuy

**You don’t know how to leave**   
**a chat**

ShallowGuy

**What are you? My mum?**

BlueberryMilk

**No I’m kageyama**

Kodzuken

****

DepressedOwl

**I can’t take it anymore**

DepressedOwl

****

SunflowerHoe

****

DepressedOwl

**You still salty**

SunflowerHoe

**Bitch**

DepressedOwl

**Stfu**

BlondTwin

**The tension**

DepressedOwl

**Shut up**

YellowAngryBird

**I’m still traumatised by what happened**

Kodzuken

**Aren’t we all**

Shirabu

**Ushijima won’t stop questioning me**

Shirabu

****

ShallowGuy

**I just read through the chat**

ShallowGuy

**Everyone is so salty that it makes the**   
**ocean seem fresh ffs**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Tendou is upset because he wasn’t**   
**invited**

Shirabu

**He would've just sent cursed images**

YellowAngryBird

**Why did they have to tell Goshiki**

YellowAngryBird

**Now he won’t stop asking me if I**   
**like him**

YellowAngryBird

****

SunflowerHoe

****

SunflowerHoe

**Akaashi**

SunflowerHoe

**Bitch*******

SunflowerHoe

**I misspelt**

DepressedOwl

****

SunflowerHoe

****

SunflowerHoe

**That’s yours sweetie**

ShallowGuy

**Is there ever actual structure to this chat**

BlownTwin

**Stfu you fuck a dog**

GrandKing

****

ShallowGuy

**One he’s not a dog**

ShallowGuy

**Two he fucks me**

GrandKing

**Oh Jesus**

GrandKing

****

BlondTwin

**No one asked**

BlueberryMilk

**No one asked if you wanted to fuck**   
**my boyfriend**

BlueberryMilk

**But you still fucking said it**

BlondTwin

**You’re still fucking mad**

Kodzuken

****

Panic!AtTheEita

**How Oikawa poses**

Panic!AtTheEita

****

ShallowGuy

****

ShallowGuy

**I sense no lie**

GrandKing

**Stfu emo bitch you dress like this**

GrandKing 

Shirabu

**Please stop IM DYING**

Shirabu

**THE FACT BE DRESSES LIKE THUS IMFG**

BlondTwin

**He’s won**

BlueberryMilk

**Take the L**

SunflowerHoe

**Take the fattest L**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Oikawa probably wears tight** **leather pants to try to** **create an arse** **out of the flatness he has**

Panic!AtTheEita

**And it ends up looking like packaged ham, the cheap kind as well**

Panic!AtTheEita

****

Panic!AtTheEita

****

ShallowGuy

**Oikawa you got anything**

DepressedOwl

**IM DONE THIS CHAT I CANT**

Kodzuken

**PACKAGED HAM**

Shirabu

**It’s the Morrison’s simple for meeEEEEE**

GrandKing

**Shut the fuck up**

GrandKing

**MCR are never getting back together**

GrandKing

**Stop trying to use humour to cover up your depression bitch**

GrandKing

****

Panic!AtTheEita

**I hope your fucking left knee never heals**

DepressedOwl

****

DepressedOwl

**Let’s stop**

SunflowerHoe

****

SunflowerHoe

**Do I hear a little bitch speaking**

BlueberryMilk

**Why are you acting like this**

BlueberryMilk

**I already knew**

SunflowerHoe

**What**

BlueberryMilk

**I overheard Daichi telling Kuroo about it**

SunflowerHoe

**HE DID WHAT**

BlueberryMilk

**Everyone knows**

SunflowerHoe

**And you decide to tell me this now**

BlueberryMilk

**I thought you knew**

SunflowerHoe

**EVERYONE IS CANCELLED I FUMXING HATE EVEYTHING**

YellowAngryBird

**Guys**

BlondTwin

**What is it**

YellowAngryBird

**Goshiki**

YellowAngryBird

**Sent me a nude**

Shirabu

**He DIDNT**

Shirabu

****

Panic!AtTheEita

**Omfg**

DepressedOwl

**Dick or arse**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Dick or arse**

Kodzuken

**Jesus you both are the same**

GrandKing

**ANSWER THE QUESTION**

YellowAngryBird

**Arse**

BlondTwin

**Is it thick**

BlueberryMilk

**Answer the question**

SunflowerHoe

**Kageyama**

BlueberryMilk

**stfu**

Shirabu

**Is it nice**

YellowAngryBird

**I’m traumatised**

YellowAngryBird

**Please not now**

YellowAngryBird

Kodzuken

**Are you hard from it**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Oh my daySSSSSSSS**

YellowAngryBird

****

DepressedOwl

**Are you though?**

DepressedOwl

****

ShallowGuy

**DUDE**

Kodzuken

**He just went offline**

Kodzuken

**He’s doing the dirty**

Shirabu

**I can’t believe he sent a fucking nude**

Panic!AtTheEita

**I have your nudes**

Shirabu

**EXCHSE MR**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Ushijima didn’t understand so he sent it the group chat**

Panic!AtTheEita

**Tendou, Yamagata, Ohira and Jin have them**

DepressedOwl

****

Shirabu

**I’m going to kill myself**

GrandKing

**Shiratorixawaf is disgusting, sinful**

ShallowGuy

**Don’t act like your innocent**

GrandKing

**I’m not**

GrandKing

**I will send in a nude rn idc**

BlownTwin

**Don’t**

BlownTwin

**Kita will kill me**

BlueberryMilk

**Does he check your phone**

BlondTwin

**Yes**

Kodzuken

**Are you sure you’re not dating your mum**

BlondTwin

**It’s best if we don't talk about this**

DepressedOwl

**Who do you think is most likely to become a stripper?**

Kodzuken

**Bitch it’s you**

DepressedOwl

**Why me**

Kodzuken

**Why you? Really? We are going to get into this?**

Kodzuken

**Horny piece of shit**

SunflowerHoe

**Akaashi come on it's you**

DepressedOwl

**I would’ve thought everyone would say Oikawa**

GrandKing

**MEEEEE???????**

Panic!AtTheEita

**No one will pay for him**

GrandKing

**Iwa would**

ShallowGuy

**No he wouldn’t**

GrandKing

**I hate my teammates**

GrandKing

****

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on crack


End file.
